Dementia
by SleeplessRain
Summary: In an unmarked cell far from the eyes of respectable society, one green haired fairy begins to loose a battle he no longer has the will to fight for. M for suggested content. AU. ONESHOT.


I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. But if I did, it would go a little like this:

Memories are a fickle thing. Very often the mind chooses to remember that which we long to forget while our most treasured recollections grow worn and faded with time. And yet with the slightest bit of stimulation- a smell, a taste, a wayward glance- a memory can overpower the senses. This was usually the case with him, being as his mind was threadbare around the edges to begin with. His mother might have tried to hide it as best she could but no one could deny there was definitely something a bit "off" about Cosmo's brain.

But for one of the few instances in his life this was not what Cosmo was worried about. No, it was a memory that he had happened to stumble upon, one he would not have purposely brought to mind, considering where the turn of events seemed to be taking him. Or maybe it was because of what was going on. Cosmo couldn't be quite sure; it was difficult to say one way or another. Then again, it could have been easy to say but without Wanda around to steady him who could say for sure?

Wanda…

_"I don't see why you can't just _tell_ me where we're going-"_

"_It'll ruin the surprise!"_

"_I know but I'm afraid if I have to keep flying like this any longer I'll end up falling and not just into a sewer pipe like the last time"_

"_Alright, it's not much further"_

_"Cosmo!"_

_"Okay, okay. But don't open your eyes yet!" Cosmo said, waving his hand in front of her bewildered face. Although in reality he did it because it was a gesture he had seen other fairies do to their girlfriends just before showing them something important rather then genuinely making sure she couldn't see. By this time in their relationship, he had trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone else in his entire life. Which is why he had brought her to the Meadow._

_"What is all this about, sweetie?"_

_"It's just… I wanted to take you somewhere special." He hesitated. Words. They would probably be the death of him. His hands shook anxiously but then he remembered she had her eyes closed. Turning to her again, he couldn't help but be reminded of how beautiful she looked. Her hair was a bit wayward because of their clumsy flight but even so he had never seen a more flawless creature in his whole life. This calmed his nerves in a way he would never be able to fully explain and just like that his brain unraveled. But unlike normally where his body would channel his thoughts into dangerously restless energy, this time it left his mind clear. Flying closer to her, he realized he couldn't just see her more clearly, he could sense her too._

"_Are you still there?" She joked, her head craning as though she knew exactly where he was though he would have staked his life that she had her eyes completely closed. A smile played on her lips and he reached out his fingers to touch them. _

"_Wanda" was the only warning he gave before leaning forward to kiss her. His breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her arms around him, her surprise quickly followed by her consent. _

_She opened her eyes to look at him curiously. He pulled back a bit to make a face as he reprimanded her_

_"Hey! I said no peeking!"_

The flower in his hand fell from his fingers and he snapped out of his trance, the landing deafening in his solitude. He cleared his throat in a vain attempt to rid himself of its misuse but gave up almost instantly as he remembered there was no point. There was no one he wanted to talk to anyway.

His mind relapsed and before he knew it he was coughing violently, eyes watering in an effort to regain a regular breathing pattern. This surprised Cosmo more than anything else. He hadn't forgotten to breathe in centuries. Well, of course, except for certain special occasions-

_His breath came in short spurts when he managed to breathe at all. And he would have invested more of his mind into it if his mind weren't focused on the way his wife was resting in his lap._

_His hands were around her waist to cradle her closer, if that were possible. Wanda had already done a wonderful job at eliminating any space between them. But then again she was wonderful. And amazing. And absolutely breathtaking._

_She let out a low moan and Cosmo's heartbeat began to race even faster as her fingers sunk into his hair. It served as a double purpose as it succeeded to cloud his mind and clear it all at the same time. His hands began to roam her body, rubbing and caressing her gently everyone he could reach. Her back arched in response and he smiled as he felt her smooth, heated skin come alive. He touched her sensitive wings and the blood vessels instantly thrummed in response. She redoubled her efforts in their lip-lock until he could practically taste her desire. His panting grew heavier and she mercifully pulled away. Her mouth parted and he traced the well-worn trial from her lips to the nape of her neck, playfully nipping at the base where he knew the skin was most sensitive-_

Tears coursed down his cheeks though he knew it wasn't because he lacked air. On the contrary, it seemed that the lack thereof jarred his mind into producing the single clearest though he had had all week.

He wouldn't be able to ever touch that spot again. That spot that made her whisper his name into his ear lovingly, that left her breathless- it wouldn't be his spot anymore. Worst, what about when she found someone? It was just a matter of time before she found someone else to replace him. He was the lowest of low to begin with; it wouldn't be very difficult to find someone else worthier then him. And when she did, what if _he_ found that spot? And Wanda whispered _his _name into _his_ ear with that voice that sent chills down _his _spine like it did to Cosmo? Never again would he see her happy or sad or angry or hurt or loving or cranky or sleepy or playful-

He was losing her.

And this was driving him to madness.

How was he supposed to deal with himself when she was gone? For so long he had used her as his one connection to the present and the rope was beginning to fray. More then fray it was being torn off before him, his mind too slow to process events fast enough to figure out how to fix the problem. He didn't even know there was a problem to begin with. He had relied so much on her to take care of him he had forgotten he promised to take care of her in return. Usually he would have drove himself into a fit of self loathing at the thought of forgetting such a vow but the realization that she wouldn't be there anymore had left him unsettled. He was still crying but it was more a natural reaction from his body then a conscious act. His mind had driven him deeply into the back of his thoughts, to a place that he had not dared venture into since-

He whimpered in protest, but it was no use. His limbs were already beginning to grow heavy and his movements sluggish. He could hear his heart pounding painfully in his ears, each beat serving as a reminder of what he had lost. _No, not lost._ A shadow whispered through the darkness that she was still in his reach. She was hiding, it reasoned, hiding where he would least expect her to be. He refused but his resolve was weak and his spirit broken. Already he could see her silhouette waiting for him beyond the point of no return. He casted away the last of his better judgment and blindly fumbled forward, following it deeper into his dementia.

A butterfly somehow managed to flutter into the room and this jolted his senses painfully back into his body. He didn't have it in him to turn to follow its flight but its presence was enough to affect him in his mentally fragile state. The purple wings seemed an unusual shade and if Cosmo could remember what colors were he would have said the creature's deep hue was derived from 2 other pigments. But he couldn't, so instead he allowed his eyes to glaze over, returning to his comatose state with just enough consciousness to realize that his cell had no windows.


End file.
